Halloween: Bloodline
by OniSlayer13
Summary: Angela Thomas is an 8 year old girl who's young life has been subject to tragedy. After her mother passes away in a tragic car accident, things get from bad to worse when she becomes the latest target of her father, the infamous Michael Myers. AU/OC Based on the Original 1978 franchise.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note**: So before we started, I just want to say that I appreciate the kind words from the readers who posted on the comments section. The reason why I've decided to rewrite the story is because I felt a little uncomfortable about certain elements in the original story (i.e. domestic violence, child abuse, etc.) and I didn't like the direction that it was it was heading to. Plus, I felt that there were way too many side-characters with a lot of unnecessary backstories. This _new and improved version_ of the story will focus more on the relationship between Michael Myers and his daughter (now renamed to Angela Thomas). I'll also make sure that Michael will be in same spirit of how John Carpenter envisioned him. I want to make Myers terrifying, but with just enough humanization to make you really question his intentions. Think Francis Dolarhyde from NBC's Hannibal ;)

Anyhow, I don't own any of the characters or locations of the film series, only the OCs.

* * *

><p>Halloween: Bloodline<p>

Chapter 1: October 23rd, 1987

Throughout her life, young Angela Thomas grew up without even knowing who her father was. Her mother, Deborah, never kept any pictures of him and would often change the subject whenever she was asked about him. She knew it was best not to talk to her mother about him, it was painfully obvious from the look of her face that it brought up bad memories. So at a very young age, Angela learned to accept that her father might as well be as good as dead. But that didn't stop her from imagining how he looked: since her mother is blonde and blue-eyed, she would often envision a man with jet black hair and dark piercing eyes, just like hers. In her mind's eye, she would see him smile warmly at her with arms open wide as she runs into his strong embrace. But alas, she knew this vision was merely fantasy. She didn't discover the truth about her father until one fateful afternoon in late October of 1987.

Angela walked home from school that day. She took note that it was rather unusual that her mother didn't pick her up from school, but since her house was a no more than a couple miles away from her house so the walk wasn't that bad. Plus, she also knew where her mother kept the spare key to the house in case of situations like these.

As she made her way to home, she passed by the playground that was a couple blocks away from her house. Even though she didn't want to admit it, she often liked to watch other children play from a safe distance, often hiding behind a nearby tree for fear of being caught. In a weird way, Angela imagined that she was a scientist observing some kind of alien species. It also fascinated her to see how other children laughing and frolicking about without a care in the world, it was almost comical to her but something caught her eye this time around. She spotted a little girl, no more than 5 or 6 years old, walking hand in hand with her dad. It was the look in the father's eyes that stood out to Angela. She can see that the man was completely devoted to his daughter, she could even feel it too. Her heartstrings began to pull and, for a moment, Angela had to force herself from crying when she felt moist tears welling up in her eyes. She always yearned to look into her father's eyes.

After pulling herself back together, Angela headed straight to her home down Carpenter Avenue. While she was slowly sauntering through her neighborhood, the young girl took a few moments to appreciate the autumn ambiance: the golden-brown oak leaves falling to ground, the sound of chirping birds, the soft caress of the wind... Fall was in the air indeed. Little did she know that this brief moment of serenity was the calm before the torrential storm that was headed her way.

As she opened the door, Angela gasped in shock as she found her mother sprawled across the living floor. Her heart sank into her stomach when she observed a pool of dark liquid forming next to her mother's body. With eyes burning with tears, Angela let out a piercing shriek as she screamed out,

"Mom!"

It was then only then that Angela noticed her mother's seemingly lifeless body shift about in response to her ear-piercing scream. Angela cautiously made her way past the foyer for closer inspection. As it turns out, the dark red pool originated from a now empty bottle of wine... Her mom was drinking. This struck her odd especially since she knew her mother was never the type to drink excessively.

Like a zombie, Deborah slowly rose from ground and propped herself up against a nearby coffee table, cradling her forehead on one of her palms as she started sob.

"I'm so... So sorry you had to see me like this," Deborah slurred out to her concerned daughter, "b-but I didn't know how to react... I just - I just want to forget about what _he_ did to me."

"Who?" Angela asked, with pleading eyes.

"Your... father," Deborah managed to answer before breaking down into a fit of hysterical crying. In between her sobbing and incomprehensible muttering, Angela could make out her mother saying something in the lines of 'b-but if it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have you.' It seemed like she was saying that more to herself than her daughter.

After few minutes of inconsolable sobbing, Deborah turned to her daughter and offered weak smile in an attempt to assured that everything was going to be fine. Deborah reached for her purse, which was set on top of the coffee and pull out a crumpled newspaper. As she gave Angela the article, she told her daughter in soft voice,

"Don't worry sweetie, everything's going to be okay. He's gone... The evil is gone."

Angela opened the paper, and saw the front page article: Doctors pronounce serial killer, Michael Myers, Brain Dead.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **I hope you're all enjoying the story so far. This chapter is finally going to introduce the one and only Michael Myers! Feel free to comment on what you think about this chapter :) I do NOT own any of the characters in the Halloween franchise.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Smith's Grove<strong>

When Angela was told her that Michael Myers, the infamous Butcher of Haddonfield, was her biological father, her whole world felt like it shattered to pieces. Every romanticized image of her father was replaced by the grim reality that her "daddy" was a cold blooded murderer. She almost wanted to believe that this was some bad joke conjured by her mother's drunken state, but the dead serious look on Deborah's face told her otherwise.

So many emotions came rushing as Angela struggled to comprehend this realization, it was tearing her apart from the inside out. She felt like screaming, but couldn't find the strength or will to do so. Instead, a floodgates of unanswered questions consumed her mind.

"How could this be?"

"Why would mom even be with this man?"

"Did they really... do it?"

"Was I an accident?"

"Will grow up to be like him?"

Deep down inside, she didn't even want to know the answer because some things like that are best left forgotten... forever. Instead, Angela ended up going to bed early without even saying a word. She remained silent for the rest of the evening, even as her now sober mom kissed her goodnight before turning in. All Angela did was stare into space until she drifted into an uncomfortable sleep plagued by nightmares of the Boogeyman. She would imagine herself running away from him in a dark and endless hallway. It was only a matter time before she was caught by him and torn limb from limb by his crooked, claw-like hands. Before her dream could've gotten any worse, Angela forced herself to wake up only find herself drenched in a cold sweat. Though she was relieved that it was only a nightmare, the young girl sobbed quietly to herself. After drying her tears, Angela slipped out of her bed and pulled out an old shoe box, her "treasure chest." Inside was a time

capsule filled with random mementos of her past ranging from old photographs to once cherished toys that had since been long forgotten. One of the newest addition to her bizarre collection was a silver, shell-shaped pendant. Opening the tiny locket revealed a small black and white picture of a smiling Angela with an inscription that read, "To Dad, with Love." She remembered having to save almost a year's worth of allowance money to purchase this trinket, intending to give to her father when she would finally have the opportunity to see him; she was such a hopeless romantic. She did everything to keep this secret from her mother, fearing that it would upset her but now that didn't matter anymore. All these years, her mother had been hiding truth about her father even going as far as feeding her lies. Serial killer or not, Angela believed that letting her seeing her father on his deathbed was the least that her mom could do after so many years of deceit.

The next morning, Angela sat at kitchen table mustering up as much courage as she can so that she could find the right words to choose but she only managed to squeak out,

"Mom... can I see him?"

Deborah, who's back was turned to Angela as she was pouring a cup of coffee, stood perfectly still as if frozen in time. Angela noticed that the mug Deborah was pouring coffee into was haphazardly overflowing with the black liquid. She was shaking.

After what seemed like an eternity, Deborah replied in a dry, apathetic voice,

"Sure..."

Angela didn't have enough to react before Deborah grabbed a hold of her wrist and practically dragged her daughter to her car. She sped off from the neighborhood and into the main highway, eyes glued to the road. Angela turned to see her mother and gasped because she almost didn't recognize her. Her bright and lively blue eyes were now dull and tired; her blonde, wavy locks were a disheveled mess; and the fair, smooth skin on her face was stained with tears. It looked like she hadn't slept at all last night. It made Angela worry that they would crash because of how erratic she was driving.

After a silent yet tense hour long drive, Deborah and Angela finally arrived at Smith's Grove Sanitarium. Once inside, Deborah talked to a nurse the front desk. Angela was too distracted by the horrible crying of the inmates to even notice her mom arguing with the nurse. At long last, they were escorted down a hallway a slightly older man named Dr. Wynn along with two heavily armed guards.

Angela nervously bit her lower lip as they walked down the barren hallways where Haddonfield's most dangerous psychopaths now dwell in solitary confinement. Occasionally a muffled scream emanated from the padded cells, frightening the young girl as she made her down the eerie corridors. Theoretically, there was nothing for her to fear: not only was Angela escorted by a pair of imposing wardens but there was a one in a million chance that the inmates would escape. Still deep down inside, Angela could only imagine the horrible things that they'd do if they had escaped. As they finally made it to the last door at the end of the hallway, she turned she to see that her mother was standing behind her from a distance, with a look of utter fear in her eyes as her gaze fell upon the name that was displayed on the placard of the door: "Michael A. Myers."

The guards unlocked the door revealing a glimpse of the massive figure that lied motionless in the fluorescent lit room; Angela looked at her mother, anticipating her to join her. Deborah only shook her head "No" as the guards motioned Angela to step inside.

"Alright, you've got about five minutes, kid. So make it quick," said one of the guards.

At this point, Doctor Wynn kneeled down to Angela and said to her warmly,

"I can assure you that there's nothing to worry about, Angela. He won't hurt you, these two gentlemen over here," motioning over towards the two guards, "will make sure of that. You can go inside the room, if you want to. Your mother and I are just going to have a little - 'grown up talk' - for a couple of minutes."

Angela nodded and took a deep breath as she stepped inside the room. As she laid eyes on her father for the first time in her life, she gasped. From what she could tell, he was very tall with a height spanning to least 6 foot 3. To her surprised he possessed an athletic physique, which was considerably lean and muscular for someone who was already on his deathbed. She also noticed that his entire face was tightly swathed in bandages except for his eyes, which were tightly sealed shut. Angela deduced that he had the bandages because of some terrible accident, mostly likely one created by an explosive fire because the flesh on his otherwise pale skin was adorned with burns and red scars. Underneath the bandages she could make out the outline of a once-normal looking man: an even, oval-shaped face; an average sized nose that looked slightly crooked from being broken; and a thin mouth accompanied with a prominent jaw line. Now, he was a shell of that man, nothing more than shadow — a Shape. Angela shivered at the thought of how his face would like now; judging be how much damage he must have gone already, it must not have been a pretty sight to behold. Seeing her father in such a tortured state almost made Angela feel sorry for him, until she remembered that this same man was responsible for the brutal Halloween Murders of 1978.

A couple of minutes had past in an eerie, uncomfortable silence. As she tuned out the beeping noises of the life support equipment, Angela could hear Michael's deep ocean-like breath as well as observe the subtle rise and fall of his broad chest. After letting out a heavy sigh, Angela broke her silence and started to talk to her him.

"H-hi... ummm... dad," she squeaked out, unsure how to address the infamous serial killer. "M-my name is Angela Thomas, I'm your... your daughter."

As expected, no response.

"I always wanted see you, and get to know you better... but I guess that isn't happening," she said sadly, as she reached inside her coat pocket to pull out her silver shell-shaped locket necklace. "I wanted to give this to you so you'd have something to remember me by when you... go away." She then placed the locket onto the palm of his hand.

"Goodbye, daddy," Angela said as she turned towards the door, failing to notice Michael's hand curl into a tight fist as it clenched onto the silver pendant. She was about leave the room when she heard a noise behind her. She quickly turned around only to see Michael lying where he was... However, after taking a closer look she saw that his left hand was loosely dangling off the side of the bed. "I don't remember his hand hanging from there like that," she quietly said to herself as she cautiously stepped toward the side of the bed. Carefully, she grabbed onto his hand (which was enormous compared to her more petite ones) and placed it back on the bed, gently tucking it underneath the blanket that covered the rest of his body. She glanced down to take one last look at his shrouded face, only to find him staring right back at her! Angela stood frozen in fear as she was caught in his ice cold gaze. Those eyes didn't belong to a human; they were the Devil's eyes, devoid of any feelings, emotions, and humanity. Cold. Empty. Dark. The blackest eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: **First of all, I just wanted to give a special thanks to those who favorited/reviewed my story. It's really nice to see all this support! I want to add that I'm making Dr. Wynn a major character in this story line but in a way like you've never seen him before. So let me know what you guys think. Btw I don't own any of the Halloween characters, just the OCs.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Bereavement<strong>

Like a deer caught in the foreboding headlights of an oncoming car, Angela stood motionless as she stared into her father's unblinking gaze. Michael began to breathe heavily, his heart monitor beeping uncontrollably in the background. His scarred hand shot out from the bed and painfully clamped around his daughter's wrist. Angela yelped slightly as Michael forcefully pulled her even closer to him, almost bringing them nose to nose. Michael took narrowed his eyes as he carefully scrutinized every feature on Angela's face almost as if he were reading her like a book. He then tilted his head off to the side, blinking his eyes as he stared curiously into Angela's (which she noticed was probably the only display of emotion he had ever showed during that tense moment). Much to Angela's surprise, Michael had let go of her wrist but was still maintaining his gaze onto hers. In a state of confusion, Angela stood still for a couple of minutes as she was transfixed by her father's dark piercing eyes. Suddenly, she felt a hand rest on top of her shoulder. Startled, Angela quickly turned around to find that the hand belonged to the kindly Doctor Wynn.

"I'm sorry to frighten you Angela but it's time for you to go," he said cordially.

"Wait! You have to listen to me," Angela said frantically as she redirected her attention to Michael, "he's still..."

Angela didn't get a chance to finish he sentence when she realized that Michael was lying motionless on the bed just like he was doing before she entered the room. His eyes were closed, his breathing was quiet and shallow, and the heart monitor was beeping at a slow and steady pace. It was as if nothing happened... at all.

"Was I just imagining it," Angela thought to herself. "Doctor Wynn had to notice how the Boogeyman was staring at me like that, right?"

"Now, now my child," he said in an almost condescending tone, "it's been a really long day for you. You've already been through enough as is, so it's best for you to go home now."

Without even protesting, Angela was ushered out of the room by Doctor where she was quickly reunited with her mother who was staring blankly into space, averting her eyes away from the dreaded door down the hallway. Angela held onto her mother's hand as they were escorted out of the hospital by the two guards.

Once they got to their car Deborah started the engine, commencing a long journey back home in deafening silence. Deborah already seemed preoccupied with memories so dark that she would hold on to them til the day she dies. Angela, on the other hand, was struggling to make sense of the close encounter she had experienced earlier. While the way her father seemed to spring back life terrified her, Angela was mesmerized by his obsidian eyes. They held no emotion but they were naturally inquisitive. He was a thinker: methodical, cunning, and dangerous. Then she remembered a moment where he just looked at her with a sense of intrigue. It was the kind of interest one would find after realizing something, like when a person has an epiphany.

Alas, she didn't know whether it was real or just imagined. But then again, she was alone in the room — the guards held their post outside and Doctor Wynn was talking to her mother in the hallway. And it felt all too real because she remembered how he grabbed her... then it hit her. Without wasting any time, she pulled the sleeve of her sweater to reveal a bruise shaped like a hand that looked far too large to belong to her. Without even thinking about it, Angela blurted out:

"He grabbed me!"

Her mother suddenly slammed the brakes of the car and haphazardly swerved off to the emergency lane of the highway. As the car came to a screeching halt, Angela noticed that her mother held a white knuckled grip on the steering wheel.

"What did you, say?" Deborah croaked out as she was choking back her tears.

"He opened his eyes an-and he grabbed my arm," Angela said with hesitation, reluctantly showing her already unhinged mother the hand-shaped bruise.

It was only a matter of time until Deborah snapped, shrieking in horror as her petrified daughter sank down in the into the passenger seat. "No! No! No! No!" Deborah screamed out in between her despaired cries.

Deborah suddenly fell silent as she began to rev up the car engine. Without taking her gaze off the road, Deborah unbuckled her seat belt. Angela was beyond terrified at this point. The person in driver's seat was not the same loving mother she knew and loved. "Mommy," Angela said, eyes wide open in fear, "what are you doing?"

In an unrecognizably hoarse voice Deborah said to herself, "I'm letting him take my baby away... I'm not letting him take my Angel away from me!"

Without warning, Deborah slammed the gas pedal and the car immediately careened off the road. Angela didn't even have enough time to scream before the car collided against an enormous oak. The last thing she saw was her mother crashing through the wind shield and onto the tree. Blood and gore splattered onto the young girl's face as everything faded into black.

* * *

><p>Hours later...<p>

Angela Thompson wretches from a bed in the children's ward at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital, painfully tearing away the tubes that tethered her to the life support. The first thing Angela was greeted by was pitch black darkness as she tried to process where exactly she was.

Confused and extremely scared, Angela began cry as she called for her mother.

"Mom! Mommy, where are you!? Where am I?!"

Almost immediately, a petite hand gently grabbed onto Angela's wrist. Caught off guard, the frightened girl quickly recoiled to the farthest corner of the bed.

"Who's there?" Asked Angela, defensively.

A soft calm voice belonging to a young woman who was probably in her late twenties answered her saying, "It's okay, Angela. I won't hurt you, my name is Nurse Rachel Carruther. Your at Haddonfield Memorial Hospital. You've been in a terrible accident," her tone shifted to a slightly more positive as she said "by some miracle, you survived with a few minor injuries considering how bad the wreck was. Thank God you were wearing a seatbelt."

"Where are you? Why is it so dark in here?"

"What do you mean, sweetie?" Nurse Rachel asked, sounding a little perplexed.

"I.. I can't see!" Angela shrieked as she started to panic.

"Dear Lord," Nurse Rachel exclaimed with a sense of urgency, "Doctor Chambers! Doctor Chambers please come here quick!"

An older woman in her early forties answered, "What seems to be the problem, Nurse Carruther?"

"She can't see!"

"How's that even possible? She hasn't even sustained any eye injuries!"

"I don't know."

Doctor Marion Chambers turned her attention the already terrified girl sitting on the bed.

"Listen carefully, Angela," the doctor said in a calm and collected tone, "I'm going to need to corporate with me, okay?"

Angela nodded, taking in a couple of deep breathes to calm herself down.

"Okay, you're going to have to hold still for minutes while I check eyes," Doctor Chambers said as she held Angela's right eye open with two of her fingers. After turning on a tiny flashlight, Marion directed the light to the girl's eyeball. She then did the sake thing on the other eye. Neither of them reacted to the light.

Marion thought about it long and hard. She has heard of cases of people experiencing temporary blindness after enduring serious trauma, the effects are said to last anywhere between weeks to months. Cases of this shock induced blindness is said to be extremely rare, so not much is known about how it exactly occurs. Given the lack of physical trauma on each eye, Marion could only come to that conclusion.

"This is a very strange case indeed," Marion thought to herself, "first, this kid walks away from a devastating crash without as much as a scratch. And now she's experiencing a rare condition that was thought to be a myth. Could it possibly get any better?"

"Wh-Where is my mom?" Angela suddenly asked.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room. Marion cleared her throat as she she gathered her thoughts, bracing herself for the moment she had to tell the poor girl the terrible news.

"I'm sorry, honey. She didn't make it," Marion said, trying not to let her emotions get the best of her.

The girl only sat there in shock for few moments before curling into a ball. She sobbed as she silently cried out for her mom. Nurse Rachel placed her hand on Angela's shoulder, as it was the only thing she could do at the moment.

"Angela, I'm going to have a little talk with Nurse Carruther. I'll let you stay here for bit," Marion said, as she signaled Rachel to meet her at the hallway.

Marion took one last sorrowful glance at the broken girl, before closing the door to Angela's room.

"What do you make out of it, Doctor?" Rachel asked with concern.

"I don't know. There wasn't any damage on her eyes. I can only assume that the blindness is the result of extreme shock."

"Does she have any relatives?"

"The only relative listed was a Nancy Thompson from Springwood, Ohio. Unfortunately, she has been deceased for the past couple of month's."

"What about her father?"

"Couldn't find any records of him on her birth certificate. She was raised only be her mother."

"Poor thing," Rachel said as she peered through window to find the crying child still curled in the fetal position. "Where will she go now?"

"I don't know, it's up to the State of Illinois to decided," Marion said with hint of pity for the young girl. "Rachel, I you want to keep a close eye on the girl until we get word from the State regarding the girl's legal ward. Help her adjust her condition until we could run a few tests to determine how long it'll last. Understand?"

"Yes, Doctor Chambers" Rachel said as she entered the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: **At long last, here's 4th chapter. Sorry for the delay :) I thought for this chapter I reintroduce Dr. Wynn in a completely different light. To be honest, his character was a little undeveloped in the original series, in my humble opinion it was just plain absurd how he ended up from being a leader of some sort of death cult in the Halloween 6. Feel free to share what you think by posting your review on the comments section! Also, I don't own any of the Characters in John Carpenter's Halloween franchise, just my OCs.

**Chapter 4: You Can't Kill the Boogeyman**

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at Smith's Grove...<p>

Doctor Terence Wynn stood beside Michael, watching the behemoth figure as oxygen was being pumped into his lungs with the aid of a breathing apparatus. It was almost time to pull the plug.

Wynn already knew that Michael was, by medical terms, already dead. The numerous tests that they ran on him already showed that Myers had endured irreversible loss of brain function, at this point the machines were the only things that are keeping this man alive. But deep down, Wynn knew that Michael Myers was not like any human he knew because that part of him died long before he was even under Sam Loomis' care. Something was still alive in Michael Myers, something evil. Wynn could almost feel in the air and, even after many years of seeing the Shape lie dormant like this, it still gave him the chills.

After waiting so many years for this moment, Wynn decided to give Myers a little piece of his mind before finally putting an end to his life... after all, Wynn was always one to get the last word.

"Michael, Michael, Michael... I have to admit, you were quite an interesting enigma. When you first came here, Loomis and I spent several years trying to figure out what was wrong with you. We were trying so hard to help you but you wouldn't let us. When everyone gave up, Loomis actually believed that you were the embodiment of pure evil. Of course, we all thought that Loomis was the crazy for believing that. But we were wrong, I was wrong," Wynn said with tinge of guilt as he thought of his former colleague and friend. "Because of you, Loomis sacrificed himself to make sure you burned in that fire with him, it was a real shame that we had to lose him. Sam was a good man, the world would really be a better place with more people like him but it is because of sick f*cks like you that they are taken away. Now it is time to finish the job that Sam had started."

Wynn reached over to the plug of the breathing mechanism and promptly pulled it out of its socket. Michael's chest ceased to rise and fall as the oxygen was cut off from the tubes. The heart monitor began to flatline. For good measure, Wynn checked his pulse and then his heart beat with a stethoscope. Nothing.

Michael Myers was finally dead.

Attendants Stephen Black and Charlie Evans pulled into the driveway of Smith's Groves Sanitarium. Drops of rain battered the windshield of their van, indicating that a storm was brewing. Charlie sat in the passenger's seat reading the reports of their lastest delivery.

"Looks like the one the we're picking up is bit of a celebrity around here," Charlie said in a matter of fact tone.

"Who is it this time, Tom Cruise?" the driver replied sarcastically.

"Nope, Michael Myers."

"You mean that same psycho that murdered all those kids in 78?"

"Yup, and it's about time."

"Yeah, that guy was shot six times and set on fire and he was still kicking. It's kinda chilling to think that it had to take almost ten years before he finally kicked the bucket, huh?"

"Yeah well, let's get this over with. His body needs to be transported to Haddonfield University's School of Medicine before 11 pm."

The two men took out a gurney from the back of the van and proceeded to roll it into the lobby of the sanitarium. They were promptly greeted by a middle aged nurse with a dark hair and pair of thick black glasses.

"Nurse Hoffman, I presume?" asked Stephen.

She smiled and nodded before ushering them through a long hallway.

"You'll be going right this way," said the nurse as she led the way. Attendant Evans, glanced at the doors down the hallway and could make out the shapes of the inmates staring blankly at them as they walked by.

"Jesus, this place is creepy," Charlie shuddered quietly to himself.

"Jesus ain't got nothing to do with this place," Stephen added in a low voice.

The group eventually arrived to the end of the hallway, where Doctor Wynn stood outside of Michael's cell.

"You must be Doctor Wynn?" asked Charlie as he pulled out his clipboard.

"Yes, I am. I assume that you need me to sign Myers' release form before you can finally take him off my hands."

"You are correct, sir. It'll only take a few minutes but Attendant Black will prepare the body for transportation while we take care of the paperwork."

"Very well then," Wynn turned to face the nurse, "Nurse Hoffman, would you kindly assist Attendant Black?"

"Yes, Doctor."

Stephen and the nurse stepped into the room, while Charlie stood outside with Doctor Wynn presenting him a small pile of documents he had to sign.

"Doctor Wynn, it must be a relief to you and the residents of Haddonfield that this bastard's finally dead. I honestly thought he'd never die."

"Well Mr. Evans, true evil never dies."

Charlie fell silent. Not knowing how to respond to that comment, he decided to continue have Wynn sign the documents until they reached the last sheet.

Meanwhile, Stephen and Nurse Hoffman worked on prepping Myers for the transportation. With some effort, the two managed to place him on the stretcher. Stephen pulled out a small pair of scissors was just about to snip away at the gauze that was tightly wrapped around Michael's face until he was stopped at the last minute by the nurse.

"I wouldn't do that just yet if I were you," she said in a calm yet alert voice.

"So it's that bad, huh?"

"Trust me Attendant Black, what's underneath those bandages is the stuff of nightmares. I've been changing this thing's bandages on a biweekly basis for the past 9 years. Each time I looked at his face, I swear I saw the face of the Devil himself."

After hearing that bit of information, Stephen decided to turn his attention to a shining object in Myers' hand.

"What the heck is this?"

"It's a trinket some kid left here."

"Why would a kid be at a place like this?"

"I don't know either, but she came with her mother. Wynn seemed to know the woman and he let her and her daughter have access to this very room. It's crazy because this place is restricted from everyone except staff members."

"Well, they must've been pretty important to get exclusive access from the Doctor himself, then."

"Apparently because the girl was Michael Myer's daughter!"

"What?! You mean Myers actually had s—"

"Enough!" the Nurse snapped "How that hing even managed to conceive a child is none of my concern, and frankly I don't even want even hear about it."

"Is there anything else you know about the girl?"

Before she answered, the nurse looked around to make sure no one was listening in, especially Doctor Wynn. The nurse pulled Stephen to the farthest corner of the room and whispered, "I overheard the nurses talking about some terrible car accident that happened earlier... The girl might have been in it."

There was an awkward pause between the two before they continued getting back to their work. Stephen tried to pry open Michael's hand but to no avail. It held on tightly to thing, must have been rigor mortis. Stephen figured that it just had to wait until they got to the University. The nurse covered the body with a white sheet and helped Stephen wheel the gurney over to their van while Charlie and Doctor Wynn followed close behind them.

"The medical students at Haddonfield U are going to have one Hell of a field day when they get to dissect this one," Charlie said as he was helping Stephen load the body into the back of the coroner's van. "You must be glad to see this one go, huh Doc?"

Wynn smirked, his only response was to wish them a safe drive as it was raining very hard. Eventually, the two attendants safely secured the cadaver and drove away as Wynn stood outside the hospital until the vehicle disappeared from his line of sight. Even though Michael Myers was finally gone, Wynn still felt the evil within the Boogeyman linger until the moment the van disappeared into the dark rain. In the same spirit of his late friend Sam Loomis, Wynn felt that this wasn't over yet. Unfortunately for him (and especially for two the unsuspecting men in the van), he was right.

* * *

><p>Michael Myers lied perfectly still in the body bag. He fooled everyone once again, even Doctor Wynn as he checked for his vital signs. Now that he was free, he had to go back to Haddonfield. He had to find that girl. But he needed to bide his time first, he couldn't afford to be sloppy this time around.<p>

He then started to think about that girl, Angela. Michael didn't believe that she was his daughter until he remembered back in 1978, when he was first incarcerated at Smith's Grove, there was a troubled young woman who had been institutionalized in the same wing Michael was at for an attempted suicide. Michael took advantage of her vulnerable state and ended up toying with her and her emotions. He manipulated her, he seduced her. It wasn't until that fateful Hallow's Eve in 1978 that Michael used one of their escapades as an opportunity to hold her hostage. He used her as a diversion to gain the upper hand against the guards so he could escape, and had left her for dead. He figured that his daughter must have been a result of one of his "meetings" with the blonde haired woman. Before he could jump to any conclusions, Michael had to make sure that the girl was really his by examining her closely. From the moment he looked into her eyes, he knew that she was his. Her eyes had awakened something buried deep within Michael's twisted psyche. He didn't know what it was exactly, but he felt it. He felt that she belonged to him and nobody else! Michael's train of thought then came to an abrupt end when the two men at the front of the van started to talk.

"Hey Charlie, did ya know that creep back there had a daughter?" said the attendant in the driver's seat.

"Shut the f*ck up, Stephen that's not even funny!" the passenger retorted in disbelief.

"No, I'm serious. One of the nurses told me about it. The girl and her mother actually visited Myers right before Wynn pulled the plugged."

"And?"

"And I think his daughter was the same girl that survived that car wreck we were called to earlier today. You know, the Thompson girl."

Michael's hand twitched slightly while it held onto the silver pendant. He strained to listen to this new piece of information.

"Dear God, you mean that mess we had to clean up near Russellville? Damn that was nasty, we literally had to scrape that woman off from the tree!"

"Yeah, it was awful. But it's really a miracle that the girl survived that whole thing. I heard she's being treated at Haddonfield Memorial for her injuries."

That was all Michael need to hear, finding the girl and taking her away should be a piece of cake. But first he needed the proper the equipment and the right tools to make sure everything goes according to plan. Most importantly, he needed to remove these bandages and find a new face.

That opportunity that Michael needed soon came into light when the van pulled over to a service station.

"Okay, so why do we need to stop over here now?" Charlie asked impatiently.

"Nature calls," Stephen replied.

"Yeah, sure you are. I bet you're going to mess around with the mechanic's wife again, aren't you?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"I've known long enough to know that you're a terrible liar. Do whatever the hell you want to do, just make it quick and maybe pick me a cup of coffee while you're there."

"Would you like fries with that, your majesty?"

"Shut up and just go."

Charlie watched as Stephen ran into the station, shielding himself from the rain. Charlie suddenly heard something move behind him and quickly turned around only to find Myers' body strapped to the back of the van where they left him. Somewhat creeped out but otherwise unfazed, Charlie turned his attention back to his paperwork failing to noticed Michael rising up to a seat and removing the shroud that covered him. Slowly and silently, Michael crept behind the passenger's seat and waited patiently. As predicted, the man turned to glance at the back of the van only to come face to face to the very much alive and conscious Michael Myers! Before the man can even react, Michael wrapped his hands around Charlie's skull and gave a swift twist. Once Michael heard the sickening snap of the man's neck, he effortlessly pulled the limp corpse to the back of the van.

In the service station, Stephen took his time pouring burnt coffee into a styrofoam cup, totally unaware of his coworker's demise. On his way out, he picked up a pack of cigarettes and a bottle of hooch for the road before bringing the items up to counter to be checked out by the clerk.

"Hey Kelly, how are doing this fine evening?" Stephen asked as he shot a smile to the well endowed redhead.

"As bored as a nun in a cucumber factory," said the young woman.

"Is that so? Maybe we could chat a little outside so I could show you something that'll catch your interest."

"I can't, Brady's working in the garage."

"Who cares about what that gearhead thinks? It's only gonna take a few minutes."

"Well that gearhead is my husband and if he catches me fooling around with you, he'll kill me after he gouges out your eyes and stuffs them down your throat. Trust me don't wanna mess with him, that hulking brute used to be in the wrestling team of his high school."

"Yeah and now he's fixing cars and wiping up grease for living."

"And he'll tear a new A if he hears you talking about him like that. Now hurry up and leave, I'll see you tomorrow night at the motel."

"Fine, I'll see ya tomorrow night."

Stephen then ran back to the van in a hurry, trying not to get too wet from the ran. Much to his dismay, the man relealized that the door to driver's side was locked.

"C'mon man, this isn't funny, your coffee's getting cold!" he said as he made it to the passenger's side to find not only locked but also empty. "Where the hell are you, Charles?"

It was then that Stephen heard the click of the door unlocking at the back of the van.

"Really? You're making me go through the back of the van?" Stephen said as he marched to the back of the vehicle, now losing his patience. "I don't have any time play these stupid little games!"

Just as he reached for the handle, the doors flew open and Stephen was pulled into the van as he let out a terrified scream. Michael ripped out his throat with his bare hands, silencing the driver and leaving him to drown in a pool of his own blood.

In the filling station, Kelly heard the blood curdling scream. Peering through the glass doors, she make could make out the figure of an enormous man stepping outside of the van. Without a second thought, the woman immediately locked the front doors and called out to her husband.

"Brady! Brady, come here right now!"

Brady emerged from a nearby door that led to the garage, wiping his grease stained hands on his black boiler suit. After letting out a frustrated sigh, he walked up to his visibly shaken wife.

"What do you want now, Kelly?" he said in an exhausted and almost unenthusiastic tone.

"I heard someone scream and then I saw this creepy guy standing outside in the rain. Should I call the police?"

"There's no need to so dramatic, it's probably a bunch punks playing some stupid prank. But that is kinda weird he's staring at us like that."

Kelly took another glance at the window to see the figure standing by van, absolutely still like a statue. An ice cold chill ran down her spine, that guy was obviously bad news.

"I still think that we should call the cops."

"And what? Ask them to go out in the middle of nowhere just because some creep is standing out in the rain? Think about it, by the time they get here he'll probably leave."

"I don't know but I have a bad feeling about that guy. What if he's some sort of psycho killer or something."

"Then he'll have to deal with me first," Brady said as he picked up baseball bat from behind the threshold of the door. "That freak's got nothing against Brady 'The Rocket' Meeker."

"Brady, please," Kelly implored, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"Just stay in here and keep the doors locked. I'll be right back," Brady said as he left the building.

Brady was about halfway to the van when he was startled by a sudden flash of lightning. And just like that, the mysterious figure vanished. Brady was confused and, as much as he hated it admit it, a little frightened. How was it even possible for him to disappear like that? Against his better judgement he walked up to the van for a closer inspection. The front doors were locked and seemed empty anyways. Brady then walked to the back of van to find the door slightly ajar. When Brady opened the door, he recoiled in horror as caught sight of the two mangled bodies within. A scarred hand reached out from underneath the van and clamped onto onto Brady's leg and suddenly dragged him beneath it as he screamed in terror.

Kelly watched helplessly as her husband vanished in the shadows. Running behind the counters she made a desperate attempt to phone the police. Just as the call was about to be answered, another flash of lightning struck. The lights went out and the phone was dead, the bolt must have hit the power lines. Kelly broke into tears and curled into tiny ball at in the corner of the counter as she was left alone in the darkness with nowhere to go.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Kelly was startled by the sounds of the front doors rattling back and forth. Someone was trying to get in! The terrified woman could only stay hidden behind the counter, as the rattling continued. After a while it stopped, and there was nothing but dead silence. "He must have given up," Kelly thought to herself as she breathed out a relieved sigh. Unfortunately, her brief moment of solace was cut short when Brady's half naked corpse crashed through a nearby window and landed by Kelly's feet. Kelly screamed in a panic when she saw that Brady's eyes been ripped out of his sockets, she then started to cry hysterically as she gazed into the gaping holes in her husband's skull. Suddenly, a tall figure clad in a blood stained boiler suit stepped through the broken window. Kelly barely had enough time to get up off her feet before the Shape grabbed her by the throat with his left hand. Using only one arm, Michael lifted the woman off of the ground just as she was making futile attempts to kick at his chest. She clawed at the Shape's face and managed to rip away the bandages that covered the his visage. Kelly could only stare at the man's horrificly scarred face as he tightened his grip around her neck, making her eyes roll to the back of her head as she started to slip into unconsciousness. Michael grabbed a shard of glass with his free hand and plunged it into the woman's heart. Kelly let a gurgled scream as blood began to drip from her mouth, Michael unceremoniously dropped the deceased woman as her corpse sprawled over the shallow pool of blood.

Michael dropped the bloodied shard of glass to the floor and reached his to hand up to his exposed face. He let out low irritated growl when his fingers made contact with the bare flesh and then started to tear away at the last remaining layers of gauze that was wrapped around his head. After letting the bandages fall away from his shoulders, Michael grabbed a hooded jacket that was draped over a chair and threw it on, pulling the hood over his head so that he can hide his face. Michael then headed straight outside to the van, leaving the horrific carnage behind him. Once he pulled the bodies of the two morgue attendants out of the van, Michael drove back to the main highway heading straight to the sleepy town of Haddonfield.


End file.
